


Love Suite Bunny

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crossdressing, Dream Sex, First Time, Love Suite, M/M, Phantom Thief and Detective, Sexy bunny costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Shuichi gets his turn at having someone play his ideal, he never expects it would be Kokichi playing the part.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Love Suite Bunny

When Shuichi fell asleep clutching the key of love, he prayed that this would be his turn to enact his inner fantasy; bunny ears, fishnets, and five inch heels. No tie ups, just kinky sex with a woman dressed as the famous bunny.

However, he had no idea who the key would select as his ideal; who would be the one dressed up and waiting for him?

As the love suite manifested itself around his sleeping mind, he closed his eyes, not wanting to peek.

“Hey baby, how long are you gonna make me wait?”

The voice was low, sultry, seductive and… male? And yet it sent a shiver down his spine nonetheless.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and looked towards the bed. He saw the feet first, clad in glittery silver stiletto heels, then up fishnet legs to a bunny tail tucked tauntingly between tight ass cheeks, and then followed the line of the skin-tight body suit up masculine curves to dark purple hair, and his heart just about stopped.

“Hey, you’re the one who told me you’d renegotiate my sentence if I dressed up for you.” Kokichi slid off the bed, balancing easily in the impossibly high heels, his hips swaying as he closed the distance. “That had better not have been a lie, Mr. Detective; you know I hate lies that aren’t my own.” Kokichi stopped in front of him, and ran a finger down the front of Shuichi’s school jacket, where his tie would be had he been wearing one. “Or was that just a lie so you can have your way with the infamous phantom thief?”

Shuichi suddenly understood that the powers of the key had merged his fantasy with Kokichi’s; something he was oddly okay with. The man did look incredibly sexy dressed up in women’s lingerie.

“The deal is real, but it depends on more than just you wearing the right outfit. If you don’t satisfy me…” He backed Kokichi up slowly until he was close enough to the bed to shove onto.

“So you do wanna be rough with me?” Kokichi smirked.

Shuichi scrambled onto the bed after Kokichi as he unzipped himself, and ended up straddling his shoulders. “Suck it.” He pressed the head of his cock to soft lips.

Lips that parted without complaint, although somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if the waking Kokichi would willingly suck dick without putting up a fight.

Hands gripped his ass, prompting him to lean forward to brace himself against the headboard, and he gasped as the angle allowed Kokichi to take him deep into his throat. Maybe because it was only a dream, but the man showed no signs of gagging, but rather deep-throated him with ease.

Hips rocked with reckless abandon, and Kokichi moaned as his throat was abused. The vibrations were too much, and Shuichi spilled thick and hot straight down Kokichi’s throat.

He pulled back, feeling something close to shame as he remembered that Kokichi was a man, same as him, but the young phantom thief only smirked. “That was yummy, but this had better not be one sided. This body suit is becoming painfully tight, if you know what I mean.”

“Go ahead.” The words were out of Shuichi’s mouth before he was even aware of speaking, and he watched as Kokichi reached down and undid a button hidden underneath the tail, opening up the crotch of the body suit. 

“I’ve dreamed of taking you inside me for so long. I know I’m just as male as you are, but it’s okay, I’ve softened myself up for you back here, and now that I’m actually seeing it, it's not so big. It won’t hurt me.” Kokichi lay back comfortably, heels braced on the bed as he spread his legs, ignoring the swelling between them, instead poking with a forefinger at his hidden pucker.

Shuichi couldn’t lie to himself; he was insanely curious about anal, but had always imagined he’d experiment with a girl, and yet this whole scene felt so comfortable to him that he wondered if he wasn’t into guys after all. He knew that it was possible to be attracted to both genders, he had just never applied that to himself before, although now that he was faced with the realization that he was sexually interested in Kokichi, he wondered how he had missed the signs.

“Is something wrong? You’re not suddenly realizing that I’m a man and getting cold feet are you?” The finger slid inside Kokichi to the knuckle in an obvious bid for Shuichi’s attention.

“Not at all.” Shuichi decided to throw caution to the wind; he was asleep in his bed, just sharing a dream with Kokichi. They weren’t really in some weird love hotel suite, and there was no need to worry about illness or anything like that.

“Good, because I’ve taken so many toys deep inside me dreaming they were you. I’ve turned down some of the sexiest men I know to keep myself pure for you, Shuichi. Take me, make me yours.”

“You’re a virgin?”

“Does that surprise you? I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you. I’ve even let you catch me in the act in the hopes of getting some, but it’s never happened. I have to wear this stupid costume to even get you to look at me with heated eyes. I’ve given you what you want; isn’t it only fair that you give me what I want in return?”

“Yes.” Shuichi removed his jacket and climbed back onto the bed, lying on top of Kokichi as their lips met for the first time. The evil leader’s mouth tasted like strawberry bubblegum, which surprised Shuichi.

“Do I taste good?”

“Yes, surprisingly so.” His lips moved to Kokichi’s neck, and his skin tasted of vanilla.

A hand disappeared underneath the mound of pillows, to retrieve a familiar bottle. “Lube?”

“What’s wrong?” Kokichi waved the bottle in front of Shuichi, and he realized that Kokichi might not realize it's only a dream, and letting him know could shatter it.

“Just wondering if you want me to use a condom as well.” He covered smoothly.

“No, I wanna feel you, not some latex sheath. I wanna feel all of you.” He laughed as Shuichi grabbed the bottle from his hand, squirting some onto his own fingers.

Kokichi had not been lying; he was very soft and Shuichi’s fingers slid inside with minimal resistance. “Did you prepare yourself when you changed into this costume?”

“Oh no, you caught me.” Kokichi’s tone was ruined by the uncontrollable rocking of his hips and the way he was whimpering with need, so Shuichi removed his fingers, slicked himself up, and pushed inside.

“Ah!” Kokichi’s back arched up off of the bed, and his legs wrapped around Shuichi’s waist, the sharp heels of the shoes he was still wearing digging into Shuichi’s skin through his shirt, heightening the experience.

Again and again they kissed, hands exploring each other as hips rocked in a counterpoint to one another, meeting halfway; the Shuichi’s hand found Kokichi’s cock.

He had never touched one before, and he spent a moment marveling at the texture.

“Don’t do that, you’ll make me cum.”

“Isn’t that the idea?” Shuichi nipped at his earlobe.

“I wanna come with you, as one. Shuichi, I know we're not meant to be, as a famous detective and phantom thief, but I love you. When you wake up, come find me.”

“Huh? So you are aware…?”

“Yeah, I know that this is just a wonderful dream.” Kokichi counterpointed his words with soft pecks to Shuichi’s lips. “But that doesn’t change how I feel. I love you.”

Shuichi’s heart surged in his chest even as he throbbed deep within Kokichi. “Did you just get bigger?”

“Sorry.”

“No, I like it.” Kokichi buried his face in Shuichi’s neck, trembling from the effort to hold back, though it was short lived as they both came only moments later.

“Remember, come find me when we are both awake.” A final, tender kiss was pressed to his lips as the room faded, and if he dreamed of anything else that night, he did not remember it as he woke.

“Kokichi?” The memory of those lips on his own was so vivid, that he glanced down, expecting the man to be cuddled up against his side, but he was alone in his bed. “Come find him?”

He hopped in the shower, sticky from the dream sex, expecting to see Kokichi at breakfast, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Walking back to the dorm afterwards, he wondered where the supreme leader could be hiding, but he was leaning against the locked door to Shuichi’s room. “Kokichi.”

“You didn’t come and find me!” He pouted.

“I thought you’d be at breakfast.” He unlocked the door, pulling the shorter man into the room behind him. “Do you remember…?”

“The dream we shared? Yes. Monokuma visited me last night, and he told me that I would be playing someone’s ideal in a love suite dream, but not who. I was happy when it turned out to be you.” Leaning up, Kokichi kissed him for real as morning sunlight filtered into the room. Their classmates came and went just outside the room, unaware of the merging of two hearts occurring just feet away; and yet it was as though they were in another world entirely. For the first time in his life, Shuichi felt as though he had found what was missing, and he knew Kokichi felt the same.

Kokichi broke the kiss. “Shuichi, I love you.”

“I love you too. Heaven knows why, but I do.” They kissed again, and in that moment, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
